


You're Beautiful

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, gintoki tried to flirt, just a really ordinary afternoon at yoshiwara, tsundere tsukuyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: Just an afternoon at Hino-ya with Tsukuyo and one silver-haired customer (it's Gintoki, obviously).
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 36





	You're Beautiful

It was four o' clock in the afternoon and Tsukuyo was leaning outside the walls of Hino-ya, smoking her pipe and waiting for some customers to show up. Hinowa was out on the surface with Seita, as the kid had requested they eat at the ramen shop Gintoki kept on mentioning to him.

"Oi, oi, no one will come in here if you keep smoking like that."

Tsukuyo glanced at the source of that very familiar lazy voice. "What're ya doin' here, Gintoki?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted.

The silver-haired samurai raised his hands with a grin as if he just gave up to the police. "Relax. I came here as a paying customer, okay?"

The courtesan snorted and pointed her kiseru at him. "You, payin'? And pigs can fly," she said as she threw the ash from her kiseru in a nearby trash can.

"Hey, don't be like that. Gin-san got some real money to spend today. You seriously don't have to worry about me running away without paying," he said as he sat down, already making himself feel at home.

Sighing, Tsukuyo kept her kiseru in her kimono sleeve and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "So? Whaddya want?"

"I just wanted some sake. Hm, and maybe a beautiful girl pouring it for me."

"Well, sorry to burst yer bubble but Hinowa ain't here." Waving her hand, she added, "better go to another store if ya want sum' pretty girl serving ya drinks."

"Heh~ Why would I bother..." Gintoki started, then pointed at her, "when you're right here?"

"Uhm, so?"

"Oi, do you really need Gin-san to spell it out for ya, you dense woman? I'm saying that you're beautiful and I want you to pour me a drink, damn it."

"Wha--?!" Tsukuyo's cheeks were now tainted pink when she realized what he just said.

With a stomp on her step and a kunai stuck on Gintoki's forehead, she went further inside the store to get his order while shouting, "How can ya just blurt something embarrassing like that?! And for the record, I'm not getting ya sum' sake just 'coz of something you just said! Yer paying for this, ya hear me?!"

"Yes, yes, I told you, I'm paying, geez..." Pulling the kunai out of his forehead, Gintoki chuckled and said in a whisper, "The hell, so you can be cute like this, too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get this out of my system. 😆


End file.
